Some Unexpected Predicaments
by Silver Ventus
Summary: Asahi is an unexpected alpha while Nishinoya has yet to present, but one day during practice changes everything. Our young crows go through life in the omegaverse, so what will happen? Main pairing is Asanoya, but other side pairings may appear.
1. Chapter 1

Nishinoya was making his way to the gym for morning practice when he saw Tanaka walking ahead. "Oi, Tanaka!" He ran to catch up to the taller boy with the shaved head. Tanaka turned around and smiled, "Yo, Noya, ready for the practice match tomorrow against Nekoma?" Noya's grin grew larger. "Heck yeah, we'll show those cats with my ROLLING THUNDER" he stated as he imitated the move, causing Tanaka to burst out laughing. Noya fixed a glare on him, but before either of them could say anything, they reached the gym and saw a few people gathered outside.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Noya asked, trying to see around the large crowd. No one said anything for a while, and he finally noticed that everyone was on edge. "Guys…" he trailed off as he spotted Suga walking out of the gym. "It's alright guys, the Omega must have been here earlier, but they're not there anymore. However, I still think that we may want to hold off on practicing for the sake of everyone." Everyone nodded in acceptance, but Noya was confused, and he wasn't the only one. He looked over at Hinata and saw that the first year was sporting the same look of confusion that he had on his face. Suga looked over and saw the two and began to walk over to them. "That's right, Hinata, Noya, neither of you have presented yet, have you?" Both shook their heads, Nishinoya a little slower than the first year. "Tch, late bloomers" this followed by a few snickers made both the first and second year boys bristle and Noya shot a glare at Tsukishima who just smirked down at him.

Opening his mouth to retort, Noya felt a hand on his head and looked back to see Suga attempting to diffuse the situation before his alpha stepped in and did it for him. Noya looked around and saw the alpha in question looking over in their direction suspiciously and decided that it was better not to start anything with Daichi that morning, knowing that he was already upset about having to cancel their morning practice. Speaking of canceling practice…

"Suga-" he and Hinata began at the same time, but Suga cut them off. "It's nothing really, there was just an omega here earlier that apparently went into heat. They managed to get somewhere else, though, so there's not an immediate situation, just taking precautions to prevent other omegas from going into heat or driving the alphas and betas insane." The silver haired omega smiled sweetly before continuing on toward the school building, everyone else trailing behind their pack leader's mate without hesitation. 

LINE BREAK

The heat of summer was getting to Noya as he began to sweat profusely and attempted to cool down, but after he realized how hopeless the task really was, he attempted to focus on the lesson. It was one they had all had before and one that they would be required to have for the rest of their schooling: Omegas, Alphas, Betas and what it meant to be each of those. "Now remember everyone," his teacher's voice filtered through his overheated brain, "when an omega is in heat, they will begin to call for their mate. As you all know, you should evacuate the area unless you yourself are an omega, and be sure that…" at this point Nishinoya began to doze off again until the bell signaled the end of the school day and he lazily got up and headed to the gym.

Practice began with the spikers working on their spikes. Noya was about to begin practicing receives with Daichi, but when he got up he felt light headed and nearly toppled over.

"Noya!"

Nishinoya blinked and saw Suga hovering over him with a worried expression. "Sorry Suga" Noya managed, his voice suddenly scratchy, "I skipped lunch today and I guess I didn't drink enough water either, my throat feels kinda parched." The look on his waver and look relieved for a moment, then Noya's stomach twisted, making him curl into himself in pain. Suga looked surprised, then alarm set in. "DAICHI!" he yelled, his alpha immediately shifting his attention over, along with everyone else in the gym. They immediately noticed Nishinoya curled on his side on the floor and some moved to help only to be growled at by Suga who was turning into the overprotective mother of the pack they all knew was there.

"Daichi, get all of the alphas, betas, and un-presented out of the gym _now._" The note of alarm in Suga's voice was enough to alert Daichi and the coach as to what was going on. The last thing they wanted was for their libero to be jumped when he went into his first heat.

As the players were escorted out of the gym, Nishinoya began squirming in discomfort, not realizing what was happening. A haze began to take over his mind and when Suga looked down and saw the clouded look he was surprised at what he heard next.

"_Asahi~"_ the newly presented omega mewled, the alpha spiker having already held back, feeling that he should stay despite the fact that he was an alpha. The young omega looked at him and the hazed eyes met the now black eyes of his alpha, and the spiker had to be dragged out of the gym, now controlled by his alpha instincts that screamed at him to claim his omega.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the follows, favorites, and the review! They made me so happy that I decided to go ahead and write the second chapter sooner than I had planned to. I've kind of decided that I'll have Daisuga, Kagehina, and Tsukiyama as the side pairings in this fanfiction, so if y'all would like anything else be sure to tell me in a review or something! Also, the omegas will probably be acting a bit closer to each other than they normally would because of an 'omegas need to look out for each other' kind of mind set while the alphas might have a bit more tension. Sorry for any OOC!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I forgot this in the first chapter, but I don't own Haikyuu or the basic idea of the omegaverse. Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate and the omegaverse idea belongs to whoever the first person was who thought it up and inspired the rest of us.

…...

"Asahi, pull yourself together!" Daichi smacked the other alpha in an attempt to get the message through his head. After a second slap, Asahi's eyes began to return to normal and he had a confused look on his face. "Daichi… w-what happened? I thought we had practice?" Asahi managed, slightly shaking his head as if that would help his memory return.

Daichi sighed and turned to the other alphas that had decided to stay in the room, which were Tanaka and Kageyama since Tsukishima had decided to go off somewhere on his own complaining about how inconvenient it was to have omegas on the team, though they all knew that there was no real venom in his words seeing as how he would have to see his own omega kicked off as well. "Okay guys, I'm sure you all expected this, but since Noya presented in the gym, not only should we stay away for our own good, but the omegas on our team won't be there for practice since they decided to take care of him." Kageyama looked especially upset at the thought of no practice, but didn't say anything. "That being said," Daichi continued, "why don't we grab Hinata and go for some meat buns?" Tanaka and Kageyama seemed to relax at that, though Kageyama still looked scary as always as he went to call the red-head, but Asahi just continued to look confused and finally decided to speak up. "Um, D-Daichi…" the captain looked over and Asahi took that as a sign that he should continue, "What do you mean Noya presented? What did he present as, and why can't I remember anything?"

Daichi smiled a bit and clasped Asahi on the shoulder. "Well Asahi, the other reason for going out for meat buns is to celebrate you finding your omega." Asahi looked bewildered at the news and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "W-w-wait, y-you m-mean…" Asahi's stuttering was cut off by Tanaka, who had begun to laugh and congratulate Asahi and was basically being his usual loud and cheerful self.

When they were walking together, however, Tanaka grabbed Asahi and motioned for the other two to go ahead. Daichi seemingly understood and he pushed Kageyama, who was grumbling about Hinata skipping out on the meat buns for no reason, forward and called for the two of them not to take too long. A serious look crossed Tanaka's face and he looked Asahi challengingly in the eye. "Alright, Asahi, I know you're a nice guy, but I feel like it's my duty as his best friend to tell you this." While speaking, Tanaka had shoved his glare right into Asahi's face and, while this would normally have caused a fight with any other alpha, Asahi's alpha personality only came out on the court so Tanaka knew he wouldn't start anything and that he'd be able to get his point across. "Even if you are Noya's alpha, if you hurt him in any way or if you force him to do anything he's not comfortable with, you'll be having me to answer to, not to mention the rest of the team." Asahi nodded and Tanaka smiled goofily again, all traces of his serious atmosphere vanishing as quickly as they had come. "Alright, let's get some meat buns!" he cheered, leaving Asahi to walk behind him a bit timidly as he considered the words that had just been handed to him.

**LINE BREAK**

_"Asahi~~~"_ Nishinoya mewled yet again, and Suga threw his softest comforter over him; it was basic knowledge that an omega's heat would be a bit more comfortable if they were able to build a 'den' around themselves. He left to go fetch more pillows and blankets while Nishinoya was left alone to deal with the new development that presenting as an omega created. The tiny part of his brain that wasn't controlled by heat induced thoughts wondered about the suppressants he would soon have to take and grumbled about not being able to use them to make this a bit more bearable, but since it was his first heat they wouldn't have worked anyway. His internal grumbling was soon drowned out by thoughts of Asahi as his heat hit him in another wave and caused him to moan his alpha's name even louder.

The desperate mewling filled Suga's house as Suga, Yamaguchi, and Hinata, who the two overprotective omegas barely let stay because he had yet to present, sat around the living room. Takeda-sensei, who had driven them to Suga's house after calling Noya's parents to tell them about their son's presentation as an omega, had left shortly after dropping them off to go fill out paperwork about the incident after asking Suga to call Noya's parents to tell them where their son was being sheltered. "…Suga-san?" Hinata asked, making Suga and Yamaguchi look over at him, "um… how long do you think Noya-san will be like this?" Suga had to hold back a chuckle at how embarrassed Hinata seemed when asking the question, watching as the other twisted his hands together and looked down to try and hide the blush that was spreading across his cheeks. "Well, it differs for each omega, but I doubt that Noya would let this keep him down for long." Hinata seemed to settle down a bit, or at least his embarrassment seemed to fade. That is until a particularly loud moan came from the room Nishinoya was in, which caused Hinata to jump up out of his seat, his blush spreading across his face once again. "I-I'm going to head home, I'm not really feeling well and I wouldn't want to worry my parents. Bye guys, and… tell Noya-san I stopped bye."

After Hinata left, Suga had a knowing look on his face that didn't escape Yamaguchi's notice. "Alright, Suga, what are you thinking?" Suga looked over at him and cracked his sweet grin once more. "It's nothing really, just that we may be gaining another team member present before long."

With that Suga left Yamaguchi in the living room and went to call Nishinoya's parents like Takeda-sensei had asked. He frowned a bit as he recalled that he used what Daichi called his 'mothering instincts' to make his so called 'prediction' to Yamaguchi. Pushing it out of his head, Suga picked up the phone and began punching in numbers.

**Author's Notes**

I would just like to remind everyone that, just in case that last scene seemed weird, no, it is not bad that Noya is staying over and in this AU it wouldn't seem strange. Just keep in mind that he is an omega that has gone into heat and would probably get jumped if he were to step outside of the house the way he is now. Please R&R, it helps me write these chapters and encourages me to continue the story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for such a late update guys. Basically, I've been hit by my three greatest enemies: sickness, school, and writer's block.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Haikyuu! It probably wouldn't have gotten as far along in the story line as it has if I did…

Three days after the incident in the gym, Nishinoya slowly made his way into Suga's kitchen. He looked worn and it was as if all of his usual energy had been drained out of him. "Oh Noya, you're up already?" The libero looked up to see Suga staring at him with a cup of green tea in hand. Nishinoya only grunted and began raiding Suga's food supply for something to eat.

"Bye the way," Suga continued, ignoring Nishinoya's food raid, "Hinata told me to tell you that he stopped by." Noya had just begun heating up water in the microwave for the cup noodles he found, and he turned to Suga with mild surprise. "Really?" he asked, tone showing exhaustion but face still lighting up. Noya was glad that Hinata wasn't all that upset that he had presented. When he voiced this aloud, Suga had a strangely smug look on his face that Noya decided to ignore.

"Anyway, is there practice today?" Noya had no idea how much time had passed since his heat had started, but he still didn't want to miss anymore practice than he already had. Suga sighed and looked at him, "I guess you won't really let it go if I told you that you weren't allowed to go, huh?" Nishinoya just gave him a hard look and Suga stood up from the chair he had been previously occupying. "Well, we can go, but you're not allowed to overdo it. You're still weak from the heat, and don't pretend that you're not. I saw the way that you hobbled in here. Grab your noodles and let's go." Nishinoya grabbed the now steaming food and followed Suga out, upset that he had been found out so easily. "Oh," Suga began to add, the sweet smile back on his face, "good luck with Asahi at practice today!" Nishinoya's cheeks went slightly pink and he rushed out of the house ahead of Suga, beginning the short walk to the school gym.

**Line Break**

Asahi was just landing after spiking the ball over the net in their 3v3 game when he turned around and saw Suga and Noya walking into the gym. Without even realizing what he was doing he walked up and grabbed Nishinoya, dragging him out of the gym and shutting the door behind them. Asahi sat on the porch steps and turned his head slightly to see a pink cheeked Nishinoya giving him an expectant look, waiting for him to get on with what he was going to say, and quickly turned his head back around.

Nishinoya stared for a little bit, but when he saw Asahi's face start to turn red, he sighed and, not one for waiting patiently, punched him in the arm and began to yell. "Come on, Asahi-san! You're supposed to be the alpha in this pairing, so you have to be able to hold at least a normal conversation!" Asahi turned to see a red faced Nishinoya glaring down at him.

Nishinoya saw that Asahi had frozen up and was even less likely to talk. Calming down, he decided to take a different approach. "Oi Asahi-san, we don't have to worry about it too much right now. Just focus on volleyball and school or whatever." Nishinoya's face seemed to drop when he said this, and Asahi's eyes widened. He didn't like seeing his libero, the one who promised to always have his back, looking so downcast. In a moment of courage that surprised both of them, Asahi wrapped his arms around Nishinoya and pulled him close. He expected Nishinoya to pull away from him, and was pleasantly surprised when Nishinoya just scooted closer. They stayed like that until Nishinoya decided that Asahi had to finish practice.

When they tried to open the door, however, they realized it was locked. Before Nishinoya could begin banging on it, though, they heard Suga talking to them from the other side. "You guys don't need to be here right now, especially you, Noya. Why don't you two go grab some meat buns? Oh, and call Hinata-kun's house. I just heard from Daichi; apparently he presented the same day Noya did after he had gone home. He was probably influenced by Noya's heat, since he's officially an omega. I'm sure that the call would be appreciated, even if he can't talk on the phone at the moment; it's the thought that counts. Bye!" The two of them just stood outside in shock, and not only because of Suga's insistence that they ditch practice.

Noya grabbed Asahi's arm and began pulling him along. "Come on, Asahi! We senpai can't just leave our kohai to suffer without any support!" Asahi trudged behind him, rubbing his neck. _No wonder Kageyama was so upset at practice today_ he thought, smiling to himself as he and Noya strolled away from the gym.

After getting the meat buns and calling Hinata's parents to tell him the team hoped he'd be back soon, they walked around, munching on their meat buns without any real plan as to where they were going. Finally, when Nishinoya began to look a little flushed, Asahi remembered that the omega had just finished his heat and, while he should have stayed in bed to recover, he went and walked all over the city with him while technically skipping practice. "Noya, are you all right?" Asahi only began to worry more as Nishinoya stubbornly nodded his head, so he pulled him off of the street, where any passerby could have knocked him over, and into a nearby alley.

Asahi looked at Nishinoya's flushed face and heard his slight panting. "Noya, you really should take better care of yourself…" he cut off as Nishinoya gave him a heartwarming smile. "Sure Asahi. But really, I'm fi-" before he knew what was happening, Nishinoya felt Asahi's lips on his own, drowning out the words. He froze for a second before responding. When he did, Asahi's inner alpha rejoiced as he began to deepen the kiss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

How did y'all like that cliff hanger ;)

So, first some explanations: in the whole 'influencing Hinata's heat thing' I don't know if I made this clear, but in this story, omegas can trigger each other's heats, especially if they haven't been omegas for long. Suga wasn't affected because he was lucky, had been an omega for a while, and was taking suppressants.

I know that there is probably some OOC-ness going on, but it's because this is the omegaverse and I took some creative license.

If you guys have any ideas for the fic for the next couple chapters that you think would be good, feel free to message them to me. **R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** HAPPY NEW YEAR WONDERFUL READERS! Once again guys, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update! Things have been crazy with finals and Christmas, but I'll try to make this chapter good. I basically just listened to different versions of Unravel from Tokyo Ghoul, a.k.a. my song of enlightenment.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Haikyuu, if I did than it would just be shounen ai/yoai with a side of volleyball.

…

The little make-out session in the alley would have lasted longer if Daichi hadn't started to wonder where the two of them went.

When Asahi's phone first rang, neither of them seemed to notice. It was only when Noya's phone began to play the deafeningly loud music that was his ringtone that the two of them sprang apart and Noya scrambled for his phone. "Hello?" he answered, still out of breath from the rather hot side of Asahi that he had just witnessed. "Oi, Noya, where the hell are you two? I know that Hinata's house is pretty far away, but you should have been back or called by now. Get over to the usual meat buns place. " Noya gulped at the dangerously calm voice that Daichi was using.

Shaking his head, Noya brought himself out of the submissive attitude he had reverted to when Daichi's alpha tone rang through. _Damn omega genes_ he cursed, hanging up and grabbing Asahi's hand again to pull him over to the meeting place. Before he could get anywhere near the entrance to the alley, however, an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him back.

"Oi, Asahi, as much as I'd love to continue on with what we were doing before Daichi called, I'm not willing to deal with the consequences of taking even longer." Noya turned and saw Asahi blink, his pupils starting to return to normal and a blush spreading across his face. Noya turned around and rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"Noya, ohmygodI'msosorryIdidn'tmeanforthattohappenIdon'tknowwhatcameoverme-" Asahi would have continued but Noya turned around again and pulled him down to his level. "Look Asahi, I'm not angry. I enjoyed it and I know you did too, so you better not start apologizing for something neither of us should be upset happened." Noya glared at him a bit longer, then spun around and stalked out of the alley way. Or, he would have if he hadn't tripped over thin air and had to be caught by Asahi from behind.

"Noya, you're still recovering from your heat, not to mention that… _that_ probably didn't help anything." Asahi's face turned a deeper shade of red and Noya couldn't hold back his laughter, which only made Asahi even more embarrassed, if that were possible. "W-w-well, we should really get going. Daichi…" Asahi paused to shiver slightly, and Noya understood exactly where he was coming from. No one on the team wanted to deal with their captain when he got angry. "Well you could get on my back, since you can't walk…" Noya made a face at that, but eventually clambered onto Asahi's back once he realized that he wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon with how weak kneed he still felt. "I feel like a kid." He grumbled, and glared once he felt Asahi chuckle softly. The two continued on in a comfortable silence for a while, and Noya began to have to struggle to keep his eyes open as the rocking motion from Asahi's walking attempted to lull him to sleep.

**LINE BREAK**

Daichi was ready to storm out into the city and chew Asahi and Noya out for being so late. _Honestly_,he thought, _I agreed with Suga's plan to give them some alone time, but this is ridiculous!_ Suga just put a hand on his arm and pointed toward the door, a proud look on his face. Daichi looked back at the door to see Asahi coming in with a sleeping Noya on his back. "Don't be so harsh Daichi. You know how it was like when we were first paired."

Huffing, Daichi sat down and rubbed his temples, waiting for Asahi to join the team. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were snickering at something, most likely the sight of Noya, and Suga beckoned Asahi over.

"No need to be so nervous Asahi, I'm sure that Daichi isn't that upset!" Suga said cheerfully, giving Daichi an unnecessary kick in the leg. "T-that's not all" he huffed, setting Noya down. "It was really hard to explain why I was carrying Noya around when he fell asleep." I stricken look crossed his face. "Apparently someone almost called the police because they thought that I was abducting him." At that, Tsukishima laughed even louder and even Daichi and Suga couldn't resist joining in. The sudden loud noises even woke Noya up, who had somehow slept through the eventful trip to the meat buns restaurant.

"Who would suspect that this guy would do anything, even if you look like a thug sometimes, Asahi?" Noya, now fully wake, joined in on the laughter and Asahi only blushed further.

The atmosphere in the restaurant was light, but once everyone had dispersed, Suga looked over at Daichi. "Hey, you don't think that Noya was the reason that Asahi didn't want to go to college, right?" Daichi just sighed and took Suga's hand, "you know as well as I do that, while it could be a part of the reason, Asahi has never really been big on getting that level of education."

"I guess you're right, and who knows, his relationship with Noya might convince him otherwise, especially since his alpha instincts want to take care of him." Suga said with a laugh, putting his head on Daichi's shoulder as they continued down the streets.

**Author's Note**

It's kind of a bad ending, I know. I'm still trying to get out of my writer's block. I'm thinking that the next chapter will have a bit more fluff and have kind of been debating about whether or not I'll add a lemon. Not sure, but I know that I'll probably be wrapping the story up soon. Happy Holidays, Happy New Year, good luck with the new semester of school, and **please review! **Any kind of reviews about the story help me write better and encourage me to write more.


End file.
